Darkness's Creation
by Serenity006
Summary: While at Hogwarts, Ed discovers a way to restore Al's body. But doing so will involve betraying the friends he's made there and joining the one enemy they've sworn to defeat. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.

This is just a random thing that popped into my head. I don't know why I wrote it, because there are so many of these out there, but I hope this one is different. That's the main goal here, different.

_**Darkness's Creation**_

_**By Serenity0066**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

It was a school, Ed mused as he reread the letter for the second time. Hogwarts was a school, and had he doubted this before, it was made clear by the list of books needed to study there.

"You're planning on going then?" Mustang asked. It was a rare thing that he was being civil to Ed, and this was one of those rare occasions.

"Yeah." Ed shrugged, "Who knows, it could be interesting." He handed Mustang the letter. Mustang smirked.

"Well, if they can find you in this massive stack of books, I'm sure they'll enjoy teaching you." He got up and walked across the tiled floor to the door. Ed watched him, wondering if the previous comment was meant to be an insult or a compliment. Shrugging it off, he asked, "So you're just going to let me leave just like that? You'll be short two people."

"Two people?" Mustang asked, "Oh. You mean you and that heap of armor." Ed glared at him.

"My brother is not a heap of armor," he growled.

"Anyway, Fullmetal, you'll need to hurry up. It's not an easy trip crossing through to London."

"London?" Mustang sighed again.

"That's where the school is, nitwit."

"Is the name calling included in the job description?" Ed asked.

"No, Fullmetal, it's just an added bonus." Ed frowned and looked down at the letter again.

"How do you know so much about this school anyway?"

"Easy. I am surprised you did not figure it out yourself. Aren't you supposed to be a genius?" Ed growled, trying to restrain his temper. "I went there myself." Shocked, Ed shortly forgot Mustang's insult.

"So you can do… magic?"

"No. I am disappointed, Fullmetal. I dropped out. However, I did hear a rumor that a friend of the headmaster has created a perfect Philosopher's Stone. If that's not incentive enough to get the hell out of my office, and the hell onto that train then I don't know what is."

"Fine," Ed replied shortly. "Is there some specific way I'm suppose to get there?" Mustang held out a small bag.

"Inside here you'll find what is known as Floo powder. Just take a little pinch and yell out DIAGON ALLEY." Ed took the bag uncertainly.  
"By the way, you might need a little… flame." Mustang smirked and left the office with a snap of his fingers. Ed turned and noticed there was now a fire roaring in the grate. Thinking that this must have been what Mustang was talking about he walked over to the fire.

"So how'd it go, brother?" a suit of armor asked, pushing the door open.

"Fine. I'm apparently supposed to strap you to my back and jump into the fireplace, yell DIAGON ALLEY, and hope I don't get burned up."

"But, brother, if you really wanted to get burned up, wouldn't it be easier to go by yourself?" Al joked, trying to be funny.

"It's not funny, Al." Ed replied, his braid swinging across his back. "Mustang wants me to go to this school. Apparently, there were rumors that the headmaster's friend had created a perfect Philosopher's Stone. If we could maybe come up with a way to barrow it, or if he could tell me how it was done," Ed's face lit up, "we could finally get our bodies back to normal."

"That's great, Brother!" Al exclaimed. "What are we waiting for?" In response, Ed threw a pinch of the Floo Powder into the fireplace, where the flames promptly turned an emerald green color.

"Well, here it goes. Let's just hope Mustang wasn't playing some sick trick on me." Ed stepped into the flames. "DIAGON ALLEY!" He yelled, vanishing.

"Severus?" a voice hissed through the darkness.

"Yes, M'Lord?" a greasy voice answered. There was a swish of a cloak as the man walked closer.

"Is this information correct?" the voice asked. Red eyes peered through the darkness, yet the man on the receiving end of the gaze did not flinch.

"I have relayed much information to you, M'Lord. I do not know of which bit you speak."

"Yet you are confident that it is correct?" the red slits glared through the darkness. "One would generally assume that all information relayed to me is correct, and you should not need to know of which piece I am speaking of. Am I correct?" The man shrunk slightly. He was confident he would be able to talk his way out of this one, or perhaps lay the blame on someone else, but he did not want to risk enraging his master for fear of the consequences. Severus bowed his head.

"That is correct. You are always right, M'Lord."

"Then, my loyal servant, why did you question your information?" There it was the dreaded question.

"My Lord," Severus said, bowing though his master could not see through the darkness. "The information may have come through less than reliable sources. Before assuring you, it was correct, I would have liked to know what piece of information it was. If for some reason it was correct at the time and not anymore, or if something changed, I would not like to assure you it was correct and put you in danger."

The man smiled, if you could call it that. Severus could not see that through the darkness. All he could see through the darkness was the unwavering gaze of the red eyes.

"I appreciate your concern for me. It far surpasses that of my other servants." Severus blinked in surprise.

"We all care deeply for you, My Lord," the man sighed.

"Some more deeply than others, Severus. Now, the information on the transfer students to Hogwarts?"

"That information, M'Lord is correct. Edward and Alphonse Elric are transferring into their 7th year at Hogwarts."

"That seems a little bit unusual," the man sneered. "They only have one year left. What is the point of the transfer?"

"I will find out for you, M'Lord."

"Good. I will expect you reporting back to me soon."

Severus bowed, and with a swish of his cloak, left the room.

So, did you like it?

PLEASE REVIEW!

Serenity0066


	2. Dirty Little Secrets

Finally, an update! I have no excuse for not updating sooner.

Thank you for all the reviews, and please continue to do so!

_**Darkness's Creation**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Dirty Little Secrets**_

Diagon alley was not a very bright or big place, Ed noticed as he stumbled out of a fireplace and into a small and very dismal looking pub. He was not sure of where exactly he was going to find all the schoolbooks on his list.

"Hello," a man's voice said from behind him. Ed spun around.

"Hello."

"I'm Tom, the innkeeper. Are you looking for something? Lost perhaps? Tom has just the thing for you, yes he does. Need a room to stay for the night?" Ed composed himself, and tried to keep from laughing aloud. Where ever he was, he was clearly not in Diagon Alley and this was Mustang's idea of a joke.

"Damn Mustang," he muttered under his breath.

"What is that?" Tom leered. "Do you need something? Looking for someone?"

"Hey! TOM!" a voice called from the other side of the room. Ed turned to look and saw a boy with messy black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead yelling for Tom.

"Yes? Tom is here to help you, what do you need young sir?" The boy motioned to an owl perched on his arm.

"Hedwig needs to be watched while I go into Diagon Alley. She's sick and I don't want to take her with me."

"Tom could watch her, yes he could!" Tom said cheerfully taking the snowy white owl from the boy. Ed however was more interested int eh boy. He had said something about Diagon Alley. Maybe it was not just Mustang's idea of a sick joke. Speaking of Mustang, where was Al? Ed looked around nervously. Where was Al? It was not like him to be late. Maybe he was still talking to Mustang or something. What really needed to happen now was he needed to get into Diagon Alley. Maybe this boy could help.

"Excuse me?" Ed asked, walking up to the boy. "Do you know how to get to Diagon Alley?" the boy looked down.

"A first year?"

"What! No! I'm transferring into my 7th year!" Ed protested.

"Really? You look to short to be a 7th year," the boy said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THEM WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE!"

"Overreacting a little?"

"No," Ed grumbled. "Can you just show me how to get to Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah. I was just heading over there myself. I am supposed to meet my friends Rona and Hermione for ice cream at four. I'm Harry Potter by the way," Harry said extending his hand. Ed took it.

"Edward Elric."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Ed followed Harry across the inn and through a back door into a small yard with a brick wall around it. Harry walked over to one side of the wall and pulled out what looked like a small stick of wood, and tapped the bricks. Suddenly, the bricks began to move, revealing a cobblestone street lined with shops.

"I'm a little to early to meet my friends, so I can help you shop for your stuff, if you'd like."

"Thanks," Ed replied. "Is there somewhere I can get money? I don't have any," he blushed slightly.

"There's Gringotts, the wizarding bank. We can go there if you want," Harry said.

"Sure."

Suddenly an owl flew overhead and landed on Ed's shoulder. Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked.

"Looks like you've got mail." He reached over to the owl and untied a piece of parchment from its leg.

"Here you go," Harry said handing the parchment to Ed. The urge to take it and read it himself was great, but Harry restrained himself. Ed opened the letter.

Fullmetal,

I see you made it all right. Al cannot pose as a student; he will be a suit of armor at the front entrance if you want to talk to him. There is no need for money, just tell the shopkeepers you are Edward Elric and you should be all set.

Of course, that is if they can see you over the tops of their desks.

Colonial Roy Mustang.

Ed growled and tore the letter in half.

"Bastard Colonial," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Forget the bank," Ed said a little bit louder. "I'll be all set." Harry looked confused.

"But don't you need money?"  
"Not according to this letter."  
"You must be really special, huh, Edward."

Severus Snape stood in front of the stone gargoyle that lead to the headmaster's office.

"Transfiguration," he said as the stone gargoyle sprang to life and moved out of the way revealing a moving spiral staircase. He stepped onto it. Upon reaching the top, he knocked on the door.

"Enter," a voice said from within.

"Headmistress," Severus smiled, "You wanted to speak with me? And, may I make a suggestion?"

"Yes, I wish to speak with you, and yes, you can make a suggestion."

"You really should change that password. It's a bit obvious." McGonnigal frowned.

"I realize this, Severus. Rest assured that it will be changed. Unfortunately for you, I will not be telling you what it is." Snape looked a bit shocked at this, but to hide his surprise he contented at looking at all of the strange objects placed around the room.

"Why is this, Headmistress?"

"I don't know what you told Dumbledore to make him trust you, but I want you to tell it to me, and now."

"I'm sorry, Minerva. I just cannot do that. If it makes you feel any better, I ma not currently in the service of Lord Voldemort."  
"I'm sorry to hear you say that Severus. Unfortunately I don not trust you as the old headmaster did. Any fool would deny being in service to Voldemort, save himself."

"I realize this, Minerva. Perhaps your question will be answered in due time. Perhaps all questions shall be answered." Snape got up to leave his cloak swishing behind him. "I'll go and pack up my stuff now. I have enough money to get me by until you realize the truth, Minerva."

McGonnagal sighed.

"That is what I called you here to talk about, Severus. Please," she waved her hand at the now vacant seat, "sit back down." Severus sat back down in the black leather chair.

"Dumbledore ordered before hi died that you were to remain teaching at this school no matter what the circumstances. Since I don't know your little secret, I am reluctant to allow you to keep your position as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, but I will respect the wishes of Professor Dumbledore and allow you to stay."  
Snape bowed.

"Thank you very much. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to finish up with my lesson plans for this year. It is always helpful to have those done before the students arrive.

McGonnagal sighed again.

"Actually there was one more thing that I needed to discuss with you."

"Yes?" Snape prompted, smiling slowly.

"We are short two teaching positions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, as you very well know, and Transfiguration, as you may have guessed. Now that I think about it, there are two more things." Snape continued to smile.

"Please, Headmistress, continue."

"I am returning you to your original post as Potions Master. You are prepared to handle all the questions that will come with why you continued teaching?"

"Yes, Minerva," Snape frowned. "Have I always been able to talk my way out of certain situations?"

"That was always a gift of yours," Minerva said smiling. "I trust you'll talk care of filling the Defense Against the Dark Art's post?"

"As you know, Hogwarts has welcomed a new ghost. He has agreed to teach the class. In fact, he actually wants to. Of course, he can't cast spells, but I'm sure there will be teachers who would love to show off their spell work to help him out."

"I'm sure there would," Minerva replied frowning slightly. "This brings us to issue number two. This new ghost we have…"

Sorry for not updating sooner… I have lots going on in my life and all, and I know that's not an excuse, but well, as much as I hate to say it, writing comes after school and social stuff.

Serenity!


End file.
